


Campfire Kisses

by tothebatcave53



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Author knows very little about camping, But only when no one else is looking, Cuddling, Hux is too stuck up for camping, Huxloween, Kylo fits right in, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, They're both a little sappy, bonfires and camping oh my, complaining, short fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothebatcave53/pseuds/tothebatcave53
Summary: Taking leave from the Finalizer for a much deserved vacation, Kylo drags Hux camping.Written for day 2 of Huxloween.





	

Ren likes coming out of space for very few reasons. One of them though is being around nature, deep in the woods with leaves and twigs in his hair, mud on his boots and under his fingernails.  
  
Hux is of a complete opposite opinion.  
  
“Why exactly are we using our leave from duty to go camping?” Hux demands.  
  
Kylo sighs deeply, trying to keep an iron grip on his temper. They'd only landed on planet twenty minutes ago but Hux had been sulking and whining the whole time. “Because Hux, it's fun. You know, the thing that couples occasionally do together so they don't rip each others throats out.”  
  
Hux snorts with unconcealed disdain. “You'd love it if I ripped your throat out.”  
  
Kylo waves a hand at the man, ignoring the appealing though of what he and Hux could get up to if they'd simply stayed on the Finalizer. “Stop projecting such dirty thoughts. We're here to camp.” Hux's scenarios playing through the man's head are very tempting though.  
  
“Next time I pick the place we vacation,” Hux promises.  
  
“Fine but you have to try to have fun on this one. Don't be such a child.”  
  
Hux bristles at the insult that he usually reserves for Ren.  
  
The campsite is a small clearing, the trees opening out in a semi-circle. Kylo drops his pack and starts to pull out the tent. Hux simply stands and watches, his expression unimpressed.  
  
Kylo works quietly, the tent going up with practiced ease that comes from doing it so often in his childhood.  
  
“There are machines that do that type of thing for you,” Hux mumbles.  
  
“Its better when you do it by hand.”  
  
“You're good at it,” Hux finally observes when he silence stretches through the whole tent going up.  
  
“Yeah we camped out a lot when I was younger. Well at least when Han had me. If I was with him on a drop then we'd camp out under the Falcon.” Ren slips the tent through the poles, yanking it down toward the stakes he'd hammered into the ground moments earlier.  
  
“Do you miss it?”  
  
“Only the being outdoors part.” Ren ties the last knot and steps back with a grin. “Home sweet home for the next three days.”  
  
“Lovely,” Hux grumbles. He tugs his great coat tighter around himself, the chill of the open air so different than the chill of space.  
  
“I'll start us a fire.”  
  
Hux goes to their tent, taking his boots off to settle on the inside. He settles in the blanket and mat Ren had rolled out for them. “You can also start on food.”  
  
Ren rolls his eyes at the order but refuses to let his mood be dampened. He takes his time gathering wood, enjoying the gentle noises of the forest around him. He can feel Hux grumbling internally, broadcasting not so subtly that he is having a less than stellar time.  
  
Ren comes back with an arm full of logs and small sticks to use as kindling. “I thought you'd be used to this,” he says, throwing the logs into something resembling a tepee.  
  
“To what?” Hux asks when he's nursing a cup of tea. It had taken a moment for the water to boil hot enough on the fire but it had made his tea just the same.  
  
“Being outdoors like this. You were a field sniper for three years after the Academy.”  
  
“Being used to something and enjoying it are very different Ren. I did that because it was required of me during the missions with my team. I will take my bed, aboard my ship, to the hard ground any time.”  
  
“You could try to have a good time you know.” Annoyance flickers through Ren, briefly before he releases it, determined still to enjoy his leave.  
  
Hux shrugs. “I won't sugar coat things for you Ren.”  
  
“I'm going to go hunt for our dinner.”  
  
“Have a fabulous time,” Hux sneers, pulling the blanket over his knees.  
  
Ren doesn't stomp off into the woods with his lightsaber; he does not.

 

Its almost evening by the time Ren returns to camp, much calmer than when he left. Some trees suffered his discontent but then he had settled himself down into the hunt. Two birds hang from his free hand, ready to be cooked over the fire. He expects some quip about how long he was gone from Hux but the camp is quiet. Kylo lays his kill down on the rocks and peaks into the tent, smiling some at the man there. Hux has curled up under his coat and the blanket, mouth open slightly as he sleeps. His red eyelashes flutter against his pale cheeks, dreaming of command Ren realizes with a small prod into the others consciousness. Them, ruling the galaxy together.  
  
This is why camping was a good idea, Hux would never have relaxed like this if there was even one other living soul around to see him. He needed this trip, so he could relax and sleep and dream.  
  
Ren returns to their dinner, spirits higher than they were when they had landed on the planet.

 

“What time is it?” Hux grumbles as he crawls from the tent. His hair is mussed and his blue eyes are still dulled with sleep. He settles down next to Ren and the fire, dragging his coat around his shoulders tighter to fight off the cold of the night. “What are you making?”  
  
“Some sort of fowl that is abundant in this region and the root vegetables I packed.” Kylo wraps his arm around Hux's shoulders, tugging him closer to his side to share his warmth. Hux is still tired enough to allow himself to be manhandled into Kylo's side.  
  
“Smells decent.”  
  
Kylo grins and presses his lips to Hux's flaming red hair, enjoying how the general's scent has been mixed with the smell of the forest floor. “Admit it, you don't hate it out here as much as you want me to think you do.”  
  
“I don't have to admit anything vocally Kylo, you can read my thoughts.”  
  
Ren kisses Hux's hair again, poking at their dinner with a stick to shift it around the glowing coals. They sit quietly, curled against each other as the fires shadow dances around their skin.  
  
“I don't hate it,” Hux says finally, holding his hands closer to the flames, contentment rolls off him in tiny little waves  
  
Kylo turns and kisses the other man, pressing his lips to Hux's chapped ones with a happy sigh. “I know Hux. Thank you.”  
  
"I still decide where we go next time."  
  
Ren doesn't bother arguing.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://tothebatcave53.tumblr.com/)


End file.
